My First Real Kiss
by Gamegirl1
Summary: Akari has never had good luck, especially with the wind. She ends up at Yui's apartment... read if you care to know what happens between the two.


I saw a cute picture of these two together as was inspired to write this, so please enjoy. This was originally supposed to be for a friend's birthday, but I'm kind of late… but better late than never! Please enjoy your present Mikey-kun.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sky was dark, and the wind was wiping outside Yui's apartment window. "It's raining cats and dogs..." The dark haired girl commented to herself. The young girl then turned her attention back to her video game she had paused just a few moments ago. She pressed play and began walking her character back to the town to buy more herbal medicine. Yui played her game for some time before there was a sudden roar of thunder. Figuring she might lose power and there for might lose all her progress in the game she decided to save and turn the system off.

She pressed the power button and then climbed onto her couch. She grabbed her manga off the coffee table and began reading it, but she wasn't able to read more than three pages before there was a sudden knocking on her door. Yui looked up, surprised to have a visitor in this kind of weather. She quickly stood up and walked over to her door, she opened it wide to reveal her red headed childhood friend, Akari.

"You're soaked." Yui said looking her friend over.

"I know." Akari wined. "I was walking back to the train station and my ticket got blown out of my hand!" The red head was quiet for a second, looking down at the ground. "Akari has bad luck with the wind..."

"No kidding." Yui said motioning for her friend to come in. "I'll get you a towel." She reached out a patted the top of her younger friends head. "Do you want to borrow some dry clothes?" Yui hurried down the hallway to get her friend the towel she promised.

"Yeah, some dry clothes would be great." Akari said following Yui down the hall.

Yui entered her bathroom and emerged in a few seconds towel in hand. She walked up to her young friend and wrapped it around her. "There you go."

"It's warm." Akari said with a small smile.

Yui smiled back and began rummaging in her dresser for something for Akari to wear.

"Thank you Yui-Chan." Akari said as the older girl handed her a stack of clothes.

"No problem. They might be a little big, but they should work." Yui said as she left Akari in her room to change. Yui shut the door behind her and started back down the hallway to her kitchen. She was going to make some tea for her friend.

Akari emerged from Yui's room dressed in a dark blue t-shirt that seemed too big, especially in the chest area. She also wore a pair of old faded blue jeans. Her hair was a bit of a mess, so her hair buns were beginning to fall out. She walked into the kitchen to find Yui pouring two steaming cups of sweet smelling tea.

Yui sat down and invited her friend to sit with her, offering her the other cup of tea. They both took a long first sip of the sweet, warm beverage then sighed.

"Yui-Chan!" Akari cheered smelling the sweet tea. "This is great! Thank you." She picked up the cup and sipped some more. "Thanks for everything."

"It's no big deal, really." Yui said with a smile. "We don't hang out much, just you and I, so this is nice."

"Yeah, we always seem to have someone else with us. We hardly ever get to have any Akari Yui time!" The red head winned and jumped up from her seat, glomping Yui.

Yui was shocked at first. _"Was Akari ever this clingy?"_ She wondered, trying to remember the last time she was glomped by this girl. Yui shook the thought off as she felt wet hair against her cheek. "Your hair is still wet." She said with a small laugh.

Akari released her friend and dropped to her knees next to her. She reached up and felt her own wet hair. "You're right."

"Come here." Yui stood up and took her younger friends hand and led her to the washroom. She reached into one of her cabinets and pulled out a hair dryer. She sat her friend down on a stool and began drying her hair for her. Yui had to take down Akari's hair buns, which took a few minutes.

She dried the younger girl's hair in just a few minutes. "It's kind of tangled." Yui said grabbing a hair brush off of a nearby shelf.

"Can we move to the living room?" Akari asked. "We can put the news on and see what's going on with the storm."

Yui nodded. "Good idea." The two girls made their way to the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Yui turned the television on with her remote. She change the channel to the evening news and then picked up her hair brush, ready to tackle Akari's tangly red hair.

The wind outside was fierce. It caused the windows to shake madly. Rain was hitting the windows hard, scaring Akari.

"It'll be fine." Yui reassured.

Just then the weather women on the television said "The weather is sure to clear up early tomorrow morning."

"Maybe you should call home?" Yui suggested, running the hair brush through Akari's red locks.

"Why?"

"Well, your parents might be worried." Yui pointed out. "And you should ask them if you can just stay here tonight. It'll be easier this way and you can go home in the morning."

"Can I? I don't want to intrude." Akari said.

"You're not intruding." Yui smiled, patting her friends head. "Go call them before we lose power." Yui pointed to her phone on a small table in the corner of the room.

"Right." Akari said hopping up from her seat of the couch. She dialed her home number and after a few moments Yui could hear her speaking with someone.

"Hello. It's Akari."

"Oh, hey Akane."

"Yeah, I'm at Yui-Chan's apartment. I got caught in the storm."

"Yes, she has invited me to stay for the night."

"Alright, I'll be home in the morning."

"Yes. Yes, I love you too. Bye bye."

Akari hung up the phone and turned to her friend. "I can stay."

"Okay great. I'll go set up the futon."

XXxxLaterThatNightxxXX

The storm outside was still going strong, and it seemed like it was only going to get worse in the next couple of hours. The two girls were sitting on the futon, both now wearing a set of Yui's pajamas.

"What do you-" Yui was cut off by a sudden roar of thunder. The room lit up from a strike of lighting. Akari let out a high pitched scream and within a second she was in Yui's lap, her arms wrapped around the dark haired girl's neck, her head tucked into Yui's chest.

"Akari." Yui said smiling a little because, frankly, she thought this behavior was actually pretty cute. _"Cute? Akari isn't cute..."_ Yui thought. _"Well she is... but I don't think of her in that way. Right?"_ Yui wondered. _"Of course I don't. She's my friend. I could never..."_ Yui's thoughts came to a halt as she felt Akari's warm breath hitting her neck. She bit her bottom lip. _"That feels good."_ Her eyes widened. _"No, no I can't think like that."_ She told herself.

Yui looked down at the girl in her arms, she wasn't shaking a bit, and the face of fear from the roar of thunder was gone, replaced by a look of shock. "A-are you okay?" Yui asked, tightening her grip around her friend.

"Yes." Akari said, her voice shaken.

"Is something wrong?" Yui asked feeling Akari shift in her lap so that she was now face to face with the other girl.

_"What am I doing?"_ Akari asked herself. "_Yui-Chan is one of my best friends... I can't... I can't like her. Not like this."_ She thought. "Nothing is wrong." The red head replied, moving her face closer to Yui's.

"Is that so?" Yui asked, noticing Akari's movement. "_What is she doing?"_ Yui asked herself. _"She can't possibly be trying to... k-kiss me..."_

Akari merely nodded. _"I need to stop. This will never work."_ She told herself.

Yui then found herself moving closer, her eyes looking from Akari's eyes to her lips, back and forth. _"Stop it!"_ Yui yelled at herself.

Before she could realize it, Akari had her lips pressed to Yui's. _"What am I doing?"_ Akari asked herself again as she felt Yui's lips press back against her own.

They separated and stared at each other for several moments the awkward air suspended for a few minutes before either girl said anything. Both of them wanting the other to explain what just happened.

Yui was first to speak. "W-why did us just..." Yui stumbled over her words. "I've... I never thought of you like this..." Yui tried to explain.

Akari just smiled. "It's okay Yui-chan." She said happily.

"Huh?" Was all Yui could say, for she was dumbfounded by the younger girls reaction.

Akari had her usual happy expression on. The red head was hardly blushing, although Yui knew she was beat red. "Thank you." The younger of the two girls bowed her head to her senpai. This caused Yui to become even more confused.

_"My first real kiss..."_ Akari thought in her head as she ran her finger tips over her lips. _"That was my first REAL kiss..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go, Akari got some love, that's what she truly deserves. Please leave a review.


End file.
